


What Love Sounds Like

by bonafidereader



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafidereader/pseuds/bonafidereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam listens to a songs and decides that this is what love must sound like</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Sounds Like

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr. The song that I had in mind was Ho Hey by the Luminears but you guys can go with whatever you like. First time writing anything Raven Boys. Comments are 100% welcome.

Adam knew that sound, the sound of breath hitching in your throat. He knew the feeling of it too. It’d what would happen whenever calloused finger that belonged on hands that knew fighting and war as their first language would pull him in gently by the waist. It is what would happen when the lips that belonged to the boy who spoke in swears and curses before anything else would brush his own as if terrified of breaking him. Of breaking what they had. As if it was possible for that beautiful boy to be the one who would break this. Adam knew the sound too: soft and deep and cracking. It was the same voice that hummed along to songs like this while they drove to the Barns, just the two of them. It was the same voice that shushed him back to sleep after nightmares of his father woke him up late at night or early in the morning. It was the exact same voice that had said “Dance with me” last night and pulled him up after his weak protest and into strong arms and a hard chest with this very song playing. Whit the music playing softly and he and Ronan swaying around in his tiny apartment, Adam decide that this had to be what love sounded like.


End file.
